Better Villagers Mod
Jo bedre landsbyboere gør landsbyer og landsbyboere meget mere i stand til at arbejde alene uden spillerens indflydelse. Der er nye bygninger, nye landsbyboere, nye golems og mere på denne lille måde, der gør disse blæksprutter lidt mindre dumme. Well Changes There can now be multiple villages in a single village. Each well has a 150 block radius around it, this radius is the area where buildings can spawn and builders can build. Builders can build more wells to expand the area where they build. New Villagers (Yay!) Crafters These new guys obtain crafting materials and use them to make useful items and blocks for fellow villagers. They go around town in a plaid robe. Trades: *5-12 Iron= 1 Emerald *1 Iron Axe+ 5 Gold Ingots=2-3 Emeralds *5 Emeralds= 1 Empty Blueprint *30-50 Wooden Planks= 1 Emerald Woodchoppers They collect wood from trees and replace the trees they destroy with sapplings. They give these materials to builders. These villagers dress up in fancy red robes. Trades: *25-40 Wooden Planks+ 10 Wood (Or logs, whatever)= 1-2 Emeralds *3-7 Emeralds= 15-20 Wood (Or their 1.7 name, logs) *1 Gold Axe= 1 Emerald *3-5 Emeralds= 1 Iron Axe Miners Really self-explanatory name here. They can creat mines and will break stone and ores. They go to work in their grey robes. They give these materials to Builders and Crafters Trades: *7-12 Emeralds+ 1 Diamond= 1 Diamond Pickaxe *50-64 Cobblestone= 1-2 Emeralds *1 Iron Pickaxe= 2-3 Emeralds *6-9 Iron Ingots= 1 Emerald *3-7 Gold Ingots= 1 Emerald Builders By now you are probably wondering: "What's a builder? Are Builders Players? What?!" Builders are a very important villages because they build new buildings and wells. They can only build if they have the right materials from you or the other villagers. They do not have trades, however giving them wooden items, cobblestone, NORMAL stone bricks, or other blocks frequently used for building, will get you paid in iron ingots or emeralds or both. New Building Mining Shack 在石頭和/或礦石附近發現的小型建築物。產生的村民是礦工（杜）。 Log Cabin These buildings made entirely out of logs spawn near trees, they contain beds and for every one there is an orchard. Woodchoppers and farmers spawn in these houses. Square House A somewhat plain building spawned anywhere in the village looks a lot like other houses. They have a 5x5 space inside and a crafting table in the corner. Crafters, Farmers, and Woodchoppers spawn in these Orchard Orchards are small fenced in areas with 1 fence gate on each side (Villagers can use those now). All of them spawn with 5-7 trees in them. Alter Alters to the villagers God named, {Failed To Load Villager God Name} they look like old fashioned Herobrine Alters. Only 1 per village. New Boss Every night when you are in a village there is a 5% chance for the darkness to be summoned. During this fight all villagers eyes will glow red and will attack you in swarms like zombie pigmen. Once all of the villagers are killed the moon turns into a snake-like eye. A dark purple orb starts to attack you like a Pixie. The orb has 200 health and armor the same as an unarmored zombie's. Finally lighting strikes very frequently everywhere. If you survive the final stage you are given the Sword of the Villagers and the village you are in slowly deteriorates Sword of the Villagers This sword has three different "modes" which are active at different times. It has infinite durability so do not worry about breaking it. Day Mode The day mode of the Sword of the Villagers does +8 attack damage and has knockback the equivalent of a knockback III enchantment. Dusk/Dawn Mode The Dusk/Dawn mode does +5 attack damage. It blocks 2x as much damage as a normal sword when used to block. Night Mode At night the Sword of the Villagers does +7 attack damage and when shift-right clicked it strikes Lightning. New Mobs Possessed Villager The name of a villager when being fought in the Darkness boss fight is this. They do 2 damage and run at the speed of a wolf. They swarm the player like zombie pigmen. Villager Wolf Brown wolves with green collars fight against zombies at night. They have 20 hearts and do 3 damage. They are fully healed each morning by butcher villagers. Gold Golem They look like golden iron golems and have a 20% of spawning in a village every Minecraft day. They do 4 damage without fall damage and have 30 hearts of health. Random Junk A lot of mods have little bits that have little to do with the mod but are there because the creator does not think they deserve their own mods. Blueberry Found on random growing bushes in the world they can be eaten directly for 1 hunger or made into muffins. Muffin Delicious pieces of food that give 7 hunger to you when eaten. Crafting Key: B= Blueberry W= Wheat P= Paper B B B W W W P W P Clear Glass Clear Glass is made by putting normal glass into a furnace, This new glass doesn't have the white highlights regular glass does and can be seen through easily We need this in vanilla! Conclusions Bring Clear Glass and Muffins into Vanilla Jeb!